


Scars From Tomorrow

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Self-Harm (past), happy ending okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars litter his thighs and he hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars From Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> for my best friend: i love you okay?

They're neat little lines that run across his thighs and upper leg. They have yet to fade, it's only been three years, and every time Patrick looks down he can see them. They're precise, because he took extra care when slicing his skin. There's many of them, so many he can't count. He lost track forever ago and he doesn't want to know anymore. He doesn't want to know how many times he succumbed to his own misery.

He hates them. Patrick hates how they remind him of how miserable he was and how close he was to killing himself. He's trying, trying harder than anything to be happy now. Pete makes it easier, because even though he has his own issues, he makes Patrick happy like no one else does. He's held him countless nights as he sobbed, memories of the past floating through the haze in his mind to haunt him.

And Pete doesn't treat them with disgust as others have. Instead, Pete trails feather light fingers down his side and to his thighs, brushing his fingers over the scars that mark him. He bends over and kisses each one carefully, lovingly, massaging Patrick's hip. Patrick lays back and lets him do it, sprawled out across the bed and naked, because he's no longer afraid to let Pete see him. Pete traces each scar with his finger and makes sure he doesn't miss any.

Afterwards, Pete will hold him in his arms and whisper, "You're beautiful. You're brave. You're strong." And Patrick can believe it. He can believe it when it's dark and quiet in the room, and they're naked and tangled up in each other. It's at this time that Patrick realizes that Pete loves him for  _him_ , loves his personality and his body and everything about him. And Patrick realizes he loves everything about Pete too, how caring he is, how loving, how gorgeous.

They're really made for each other. The fact that Pete doesn't turn away from his scars or ignore them shows his love. He doesn't have to slice his skin with a metal blade anymore, because Pete's helped him through it. He's better with Pete.

Pete's better with him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short little thing because im studying for world history AP and i needed a break


End file.
